Betrayal
by ikizakura
Summary: Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan mereka/Pengkhianatan ini tak akan kulupakan sampai aku mati/Aku–  Seseorang yang telah dikhianati oleh cintanya dan sahabatnya/My 1st OneShoot/RnR?/No Flame


**::**

_Pengkhianatan ini tak akan kulupakan sampai aku mati…_

**:: Betrayal ::**

**A**k**a**i** B**a**r**a** n**o** I**k**i**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre** : Angst and Hurt Comfort

**Warning** : AU, Sakura POV, Pendek, Gaje, Oneshoot

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Senja telah datang, mengiringi sang mentari yang secara perlahan mulai kembali ke peraduannya, membawa angin sore yang bertiup cukup kencang hingga tak jarang membuat anak rambut merah mudaku berkibar.

Dengan perlahan, kubuka kedua mata _emerald_-ku dan kutatap padang ilalang di hadapanku. Ya, padang ilalang. Padang ilalang tempat sebagian kenanganku tersimpan dengan erat.

"…"

"Sakura…"

Sebuah suara memanggil namaku dari arah samping kiri tempatku duduk. Namun, entahlah… alih-alih menikmati angin yang bertiup seakan-akan berputar di sekitar wajahku, aku terlalu enggan untuk menanggapinya.

"…"

"Sakura…'

Terdengar lagi sebuah suara yang memanggil namaku. Namun kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit lebih keras, hingga mau tak mau membuatku harus mengalihkan pandangan dari padang ilalang kearahnya. Seorang pria tampan berambut raven dan berkulit putih tak tercela. Seseorang yang pernah mengisi kenanganku di padang ilalang ini. Mata _onyx_-nya secara intens menatap langsung ke manik mata _emerald_-ku.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Dulu, aku pasti sangat bahagia jika berada di saat-saat seperti ini bersama dirinya. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk sekarang. Tidak setelah semua kenangan pahit yang ditorehkannya padaku.

"Hm?" balasku sambil sedikit mengerutkan kening.

"Sakura, kumohon maafkan aku… aku… aku ingin hubungan kita kembali lagi seperti dulu…," ucapnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi, untuk bisa saling mencintai," jawabnya.

"Tapi, kau dan Ino…," belum selesai aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, ia sudah menyela ucapanku.

"Ya,ya, aku tahu… Oleh karena itu, aku ingin minta maaf padamu atas semua yang kulakukan padamu. Kumohon, Sakura… aku ingin kita bisa kembali seperti dulu," ucapnya dengan penuh harap. "Dan mengenai Ino… aku akan menceraikannya," tambahnya dengan nada yang pelan. Sedangkan aku hanya menatapnya datar.

_Heh,_

_Semudah itukah dia mengatakannya? Memintaku kembali padanya setelah semua yang ia lakukan padaku?_

Kembali kutolehkan wajahku kearah padang ilalang yang terhampar di hadapanku. Kutekuk lututku kedepan dada dan kukalungkan kedua tanganku di kedua lututku.

"Entahlah…," jawabku seraya menutup mata kembali. Perlahan ingatan pahit 4 tahun yang lalu kembali mengusikku. Ingatan yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

Hari ini adalah hari wisudaku setelah hampir 3 tahun aku berkuliah di Konoha University. Aku amat senang karena aku mendapatkan nilai yang cukup tinggi dan bisa membuat kedua orang tuaku bangga karena impianku menjadi seorang dokter tinggal akan segera tercapai.

Malam semakin larut saat aku mengemasi barang-barangku dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Ini semua karena selama aku berkuliah di Konoha University, aku tinggal di sebuah tempat kost bersama sahabatku – Ino Yamanaka. Sedangkan setelah wisuda ini, aku berniat pergi ke Kyoto untuk mengunjungi kedua orang tuaku.

Kulirik jam tangan merah yang melingkar di tangan kiriku. Pukul 20.00. Tak terasa sebuah senyuman telah mengembang di bibirku. Yah, ini semua karena tadi aku mendapat pesan Uchiha Sasuke – kekasihku, bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang ingin diberitahukannya padaku.

Begitu semua barang-barangku sudah kukepak rapi di dalam koper, kulirik Ino yang sedari tadi terlihat tidak tenang.

"Ino, dari tadi kau terlihat gelisah. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Aa… ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura. Umm, aku ke depan dulu," jawabnya dengan gugup dan keluar dari kamar.

Aku yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Ino, terus menatapnya hingga ia keluar dari kamar. Tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan handphone-ku yang berbunyi.

**From : Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sakura, aku menunggumu diluar.**

Sebuah senyuman kembali terukir di bibirku. Dengan langkah ringan, aku berjalan menuju terus depan sambil menarik koperku.

Begitu aku sampai di teras depan, kulihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di samping Ino sambil bergandengan tangan dengan jari keduanya yang saling bertautan. Tak sadar aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku heran.

"Sa-Sakura, aku…," ucap Ino dengan wajah gelisah. Kualihkan pandanganku ke Sasuke yang memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hm?" gumamku dengan tidak sabaran. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Sa-Sakura - ," cicit Ino.

"Aku dan Ino saling mencintai," jawaban datar dari Sasuke menjawab semuanya.

Aku menatap nanar Sasuke dan Ino. Oh, jadi ini? Mereka berdua telah berani berselingkuh di belakangku. Mereka berdua mengkhianatiku.

"Kalian…," ucapku dengan geram dan sengit sembari menarik koperku pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. "… Brengsek!" lanjutku.

"Sakura…," sayup-sayup kudengar suara Ino memanggilku. Tapi aku tak peduli dan terus melangkah – pergi menjauh dari mereka.

**End Flashback**

.

.

.

.

.

Café yang terletak di pusat kota Konoha ini menjadi lebih lenggang dikarenakan jam makan siang yang sudah habis sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Sembari melihat orang-orang yang mulai meninggalkan café ini, kulirikkan manik _emerald_-ku menatap seseorang yang sedang duduk di hadapanku.

Seorang wanita berambut blondie panjang yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya – Yamanaka Ino. Sapuan _eye shadow_ dan pemerah pipi di wajahnya tak mampu menutupi bekas-bekas luka lebam di wajahnya.

Hening menyelimuti kami, tak ada siapapun yang membuka suara. Sembari menunggu, kusesapi secangkir Cappucino-ku sampai akhirnya sebuah suara lolos dari bibirnya.

"Umm, Sakura. Lama tak berjumpa...," ucap Ino.

"Hm, ya. Lama tak berjumpa," balasku, sambil menaruh kembali cangkir Cappucino-ku di atas meja.

Hening.

"Sa-Sakura, a-aku ingin minta maaf atas semua yang kulakukan dulu padamu," ucap Ino dengan nada takut-takut.

"Hm, ya, Ino," balasku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"…"

"Aa, jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanyaku.

"A-aku sudah tak sanggup hidup bersama dengan Sasuke lagi," ucapnya dengan nada pelan.

Kuangkat sebelah alisku, merasa heran dengan ucapannya. Untuk apa dia mengatakan semuanya padaku?

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku sambil menyangga dagu dengan kedua tangan yang kutekuk.

"Entah kenapa sikapnya mulai berubah. Dia menjadi ringan tangan dan sering memukuliku…. Aku… aku tak sanggup lagi," jawabnya sembari mengusap air mata yang mulai mengalir dari mata aquamarine-nya.

"Kau yang sabar ya, Ino," ucapku sambil mengusap lengannya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih, Sakura," balasnya.

"Umm, Ino. Sudah dulu ya… aku ada pekerjaan di rumah sakit," beritahuku sembari memakai tas tanganku yang kuletakkan di bawah kursi.

"Aa, baiklah, Sakura. Terima kasih," ucapnya.

"Ya," ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut padanya.

Aku segera berjalan keluar meninggalkan café itu. Senyum lembut masih terlukis di bibirku, hingga akhirnya aku sampai di mobilku dan senyum lembut itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman sinis.

**::**

_Kurasa Kami-sama kini berlaku adil dengan membalas perlakuan mereka padaku dulu._

_Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan mereka…_

… _seujung jaripun tak akan…_

_Karena mereka berdua telah mengkhianatiku…_

_Aku–_

_Seseorang yang telah dikhianati oleh cintanya dan sahabatnya_

**::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

A/N :

Hai minna…

Adakah yang masih ingat dengan aku? –plak–

Yosh,

Akhir kata,

REVIEW Please…

**Iki**


End file.
